Everything
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Anzu's gone missing and nobody can find her. Nobody but Bakura. He seeks her out and finds her but can he tell her everything he's been wanting to say.


"I can't find her anywhere?" Yugi cried.

'Where could she have gone?' Ryou thought aloud.

They tried again for another hour and, before going home, they decided they would try again in the morning before going to the police. It was thundering in the distance and they knew a storm was coming soon. They just hoped nothing would happen to her and that she would be all right.

/Ryou I'm releasing myself from the Ring/ Bakura said.

/-Okay-/

Once he was out, he went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked.

"Out to walk." He answered and left.

And it was true he was going for a walk but he was also looking for something. When he arrived at the bridge, he found what he was searching for because there, on the other side of the short railing of the bridge…was Anzu.

_Find me here  
__Speak to me  
__I want to feel you  
__I need to hear you_

She didn't see him yet as he walked towards her. This girl always captivated him and he had yet to figure out why. She was an interesting being, in his opinion, even for a mortal.

_You are the light that's leading me  
__To the place where I can find peace again_

He couldn't explain what he felt when he was around her. No other women had been able to do that to him. He knew he couldn't let her go now that she'd woken him up inside.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
__You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
__You are the light to my soul  
__You are my purpose…you're everything_

He stopped a few feet and watched her as she played with the water, skimming the surface with her hand. She was wearing her normal attire: a small shirt with a mid-thigh length skirt and a light jacket. Her outfit was simple but she still looked beautiful. That was one thing he loved about her…her natural beauty.

_How can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be  
__Any better than this?_

She turned her head, sensing someone was watching her, and her breath caught in her throat as her heartbeat sped up. There was Bakura standing a few feet away from her. She didn't know if she should turn around and run or just stay where she was but she was too shocked and scared to do anything. She noticed the way he was staring at her. He wasn't staring at her like she was the most disgusting thing in the world, like he usually would. He had a calming, melancholy expression on his face that slightly softened his hard features. She stayed rooted into place as he approached her.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

_You calm the storms  
__And you give me rest  
__You hold me in your hands  
__You won't let me fall_

She gulped and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to be. Why are you out here? What do you want?" She asked.

She was obviously scared.

"I was out taking a walk…and looking for you." He replied.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"W-why were you l-looking f-for me?" She stuttered.

_You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in?  
__Take me deeper now_

He stood for a moment and looked at her, completely taken by her. He always knew there was another reason he was trapped in the Ring. He knew it was because of her. He just didn't know if she would accept him now, considering everything he's done to her and her friends.

_How can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?_

"Come down from there." He said.

It wasn't so much a command but a request. She took a slight step and surprise flashed across her face as she slipped. His eyes widened and he lunged forward, pulling her towards him by her waist. Their bodies collided and they fell back. Bakura grimaced as pain shot through his tailbone but he didn't care, he managed to catch her fall. She tried to push up and get off of him but he wouldn't let her.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

She stopped struggling and gave him a confused look. Her emotions were all awry and that was why she was out here…to sort them out. Her shaking began to cease and rain began to fall. He pushed her wet hair from her face as she looked at him. He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

_Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything…everything  
You're all I want  
__You're all I need  
You're everything…everything_

He pulled back to let her breathe more. She looked in his eyes, gasping in air.

"Why?" She asked.

He paused, debating whether or not to tell her. He finally decided it was now or never.

"Because I love you."

Her eyes widened and she had a sharp intake of breath.

"I have for quite awhile now."

He took her hand in his, turning it over to look at her palm. He pulled the sleeve of her jacket past her wrist revealing it to the night rain. He brought his lips to it and kissed the scar she had there.

"I want to heal your pain." He said.

Tears welled up in her eyes, a few dropping on her cheeks mixing with the rain.

_You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything…everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything…everything_

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

She looked at him painfully. Her emotions were so overwhelming it hurt.

"How do I know you're not playing a game?" She asked.

"If I wanted to play a game it wouldn't be with you. I never had any reason to. It was always against the Pharaoh." He replied.

He squeezed her hips slightly and pulled her closer.

"Anzu please?" He begged.

Her eyes softened a bit at his face. He looked like he would die if she said 'no'. She slowly nodded. His face broke into a grin and he kissed her hard and with a passion.

"I'm gonna take you home now." He said as he broke the kiss.

She gave her okay and he pulled her to her feet.

_How can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?_

He took her back home with him and she slept with him in his bed because she didn't want to be alone at her house.

-

Ryou came in the room the next morning with Yugi and saw them.

"It's about time he told her." He said.

"Yeah it is." Yugi agreed.

"Well now we know she's fine." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded and they left quietly so not to wake the slumbering couple.

_How can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?_

Bakura woke when his hikari and the Pharaoh's hikari entered the room but he kept still. He opened his eyes and sat up after they left, glancing down at the woman who was soundly sleeping beside him. he smirked in satisfaction, remembering the night before and lay back beside her to sleep again.

_Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?_

-

* * *

-

Koki: This one isn't new either. It was put up awhile ago before I was kicked off so yea...well I hope you like it! Please review and tell me!


End file.
